What are our little X5 friends up to? Max!
by Evening Jace
Summary: 3 years after the â€˜09 Escape what have the X5â€™s we know and love or love to hate been up to? Lets see about Maxâ€¦


Title: What are our little X5 friends up to? Max!  
  
Disclaimer: Everyone knows the deal. Dark angel does not belong to me.if it did I would be the happiest person alive.  
  
Summary: 3 years after the '09 Escape what have the X5's we know and love or love to hate been up to? Lets see about Max..  
  
Spoilers/Timeframe: Umm 3 years after the escape  
  
Rating: I don't know G maybe PG later. Don't know how American ratings work  
  
Authors Notes: Well I would like to apologise to all if you don't like this story, I didn't that much either but hey I have to add these ones before I add the ones I really like so you can get a better idea of the characters. Of course we all know Max but I didn't want her to be left out. Review please 'cause this is the first story I have posted and the little confidence monster in me is sitting around dancing on his tippee-toes while bitting his fingernails. Please review so he can have some nails left!!! Really even I didn't like reviewing to start with but now it is really fun! So come on push the little purple button. You know you want to.......enjoy  
  
3 years after the '09 Escape what have the X5's we know and love or love to hate been up to? Lets see about Max..  
  
Max X5-452: I cautiously turned the corner in the hall, looking for movement and seeing none I let out a breath I hadn't realised I was carrying. If I was found I would no doubt be punished, but that didn't scare me as much as what I may discover on my way through the silent halls of my hell, Manticore. I was trying to banish the anomaly stories of Ben's out of my head when I heard noises and quietly peeked into the room that I knew was a doctor's surgery. My heart leaped into my throat as I saw what was happening. I stood frozen for what seemed like forever when all of a sudden I slapped out of it. I turned and ran blindly back to the barracks, tears blinding me, not caring that I might be seen or heard. On entering the barracks my brothers and sisters all sat up quickly after hearing my tearful entry, they looked from me to Zack for answers but I didn't care, I just headed to my bed without even saying hello to my best friend and closest sister, Jondy. With one look to our other siblings Zack ordered everyone into bed before he and Jondy climbed in with me. Zack and Jondy tried to question me but I didn't really hear them. Zack knew the only way to get to me when I was in this state was by giving me a direct order, painfully he said "452, tell me what you saw. That's an order soldier." The other children shared looks that mirrored each other, for Zack never called us by our designations unless we were in trouble or superiors were around. I took a deep breath and tried to control my speech so that it wouldn't come out shaking, "I got up to go see where they took Jack. Even Jondy was asleep so I went down the halls by myself. I heard Lydecker talking with a doctor and when I looked in through the door I heard Lydecker order the doctor to." I silently wept again. I knew everyone was really worried now, as I had hardly ever cried even when we were really young. After a little while I began again, " I heard Lydecker order the doctor to 'put him to sleep' and dissect him. Just like he was an animal! I didn't know who it was and I was hoping it would be an anomaly but when the doctor stood back I saw her inject this chemical into Jack. They killed him. I couldn't move I just watched as they cut him up. It's because of his seizures he was an anomaly." I turned to Ben and saw the look of pain on his face; he was one of the closest to Jack. I, not being able to control my anger anymore asked, " Ben, why did the blue lady take him away? We were good soldiers weren't we?" Ben gave me a quick hug before replying, "The best Maxie. I don't know why she took him I'm going to go ask her now." I nodded and then rolled over so I couldn't see the looks of pain in my brothers and sisters eyes and I silently cried. I dimly heard Zack ordering everyone back into bed and then I heard as everyone went into different stages of depression. You know the whole, blaming yourself, not believing its true and anger. I heard Ben go up to the high place and then I heard him scream at the top of his lungs, "Why did you take him away? We were good soldiers. We believed in you.he believed in you." I silently wished Ben to be quieter but it was to late. The guards had found him.  
  
I sat up so fast I hit myself on the bunk above my head. I silently cried and looked around myself. It was only a dream I thought, but then corrected myself grimly, not a dream. A memory. As the first rays of light hit my eyes I got out of bed. I had been staying at this shelter for after-pulse teenager orphans since I had run away from Lucy's. In all my 3 years since the escape I hadn't once stayed in a place this long. Before I had gone to Lucy's I had been in 5 foster homes in three weeks, yet since I hadn't been in one. After the pulse a lot less families were willing to help kids of the street, a lot less could. I looked around the dreary room before shaking my head. Can't imagine pre-pulse America. I had basically gone from Manticore to well I hadn't exactly figured out what this dull life was. I shook my thoughts away and suddenly felt like moving. I had stayed in Reno, in Nevada a little to long. Time to move somewhere a little more interesting. I thought for a few moments of what I would need, grabbing my small bag and picking a designation I looked up the street for a ride. Old rusting pickup, yuck. Nope not in any chance. My eyes fell on a Black Ninja 2003 Ninja ZX-6R in pretty good condition. A sly smile crossed my face as I jumped onto the bike and was shocked to find the keys still in it. Well then the owner was just asking for it weren't they? I took off in the direction of my designation, Seattle; I figured I would make my way up towards there, maybe stop off for a few months every now and then. Unbeknown to Max, a young boy about 15 years old came around the corner of a building after chasing a lead on one of his sisters. Zack swore when he saw the bike he had only swiped last night was gone. He briefly wondered if it had been his sister to steal the bike. He smiled at the idea before stealing an old rusting pickup. He grimaced at the thought of the car, not his favourite but it would have to do, he thought before heading off in the direction of his next lead, Phoenix, Arizona. 


End file.
